the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren Malfoy
|species= |gender=Male |hair=Blonde |eyes=Silver/blue |skin=Pale |titles= |aka=*Soren Diggory (assumed name) *Soren Malfoy (given name) |signature= |family=*Cedric Diggory (father) *Vesta Malfoy (mother) * (paternal grandfather) * (paternal grandmother) *Lucius Malfoy (maternal grandfather) *Mistral Malfoy (maternal grandmother) *Lyra Malfoy (maternal aunt) *Draco Malfoy (maternal uncle) *Mardon Fontayne VI (maternal first cousin once removed) *Tempest Wesia (maternal first cousin once removed) *Sjaanje Osdenage (maternal uncle) *Svetlana Osdenage (maternal first cousin) *Scorpius Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Liberty Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Belle Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Cassius Fontayne (maternal second cousin) *Solaire Fontayne (maternal second cousin) |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Hufflepuff ** |boggart=A |wand=Unkown |patronus=Hawk }} Soren Diggory-Malfoy (b. May 7, 1993) was a and the son of Cedric Diggory and Vesta Malfoy. He began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2004 and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Soren was made the for the in his second year. Soren befriended many students in his house as well as in others. He was offered a position in the Stecks Almighty group several times, though always declined, politely. Childhood Soren was raised without a father, as his father was killed when he was only a year old.Dark Paradise (Back to School: Chapter 10) Soren's childhood was not much more than a blur to him. His mother, being a mentally unstable and rather nervous woman, moved from house-to-house near constantly. The mother and son duo never took residence in a single home for more than six months at a time, and by the time Soren was ready to start his first year at Hogwarts, he and his mother had moved approximately sixty-three times. This made for a very unstable childhood, crippling Soren's social life to the point where it was non-existent.Dark Paradise (Christmas Break: Chapter 7) He and his mother moved in with his Aunt Lyra and Uncle Sjaanje in 2004 just before he starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, presumably because his mother didn't want to move around to much on her own.Dark Paradise (Christmas Break: Chapter 7) When he first began his education at Hogwarts, he was understandably reserved, and socially-awkward. After the first year, he was brought significantly out of his shell and by the time his second year came around, he was rather popular, and even joined the .Dark Paradise (Year 1: Chapter 5) Hogwarts Years First Year Soren's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was spent avoiding contact with other students at all costs. Soren had grown up a very reserved boy, due in part to his mother moving him so many times in his childhood. He made very few friends, and the friendships were maintained by no effort from him. Jaybin Maburdan, a Slytherin in his same year, stubbornly refused to leave him alone, and it was she who helped him to come out of his shell. Rayph Zhiazray II, the leader of Stecks Almighty, noticed him on one occasion and asked him to join his group. Soren refused, still rather withdrawn. It became somewhat of a game, for Rayph to ask him to join and Soren to politely refuse. It continued on in their later years, though Soren stubbornly continued to say no. Dark Paradise (Year 1: Chapter 2) :"I'm not aggressive! I'm just exercising my right to self-defense. Kindly keep your hands to yourself." :— Soren's response after Karson Danisk accuses him of being aggressive. Soren was one of the few students who could defend himself from Karson Danisk, one of the worst bullies in Hogwarts at the time. Despite his shyness, sometime in his first year, Soren became angry after Danisk behaved inappropriately towards him, and jinxed Danisk so hard he was puking slugs for hours. For this reason, he was one of the few students Danisk usually avoided bullying. Dark Paradise (Year 1: Chapter 4) Second Year By his second Year, Soren had become rather popular, and thanks to near-constant prodding from his best friend, he tried out for and became the new .Dark Paradise (Year 1: Chapter 5) By Christmastime, he had befriended a fellow Hufflepuff who was a year ahead of him, Candace Calfardy. The two, sharing social awkwardness, stuck together. Despite the fact that everyone seemed to want to be Soren's friend, he mostly only spent time with her and a select few others. By the end of his second year, Soren had gained quite a bit of self-confidence, and had awakened his inner social butterfly. Being that he was polite, intelligent and highly skilled with magic for his young age, he was a favorite student among his professors. Late in October, Soren's mother was mailing him practically every day, saying that she was itching to move on to a new home. Dealing with the inconsistencies in his life was a constant struggle for Soren, and after nearly three years of staying in one place, he had begun to like the idea of not moving again. Jaybin was his only confident among his friends, and even she knew very little about his home life. He explained to her in the fewest words possible what was going on, and she offered him some advice and words of sympathy. Soren ended up writing back to his mother, telling her that if she wanted to move, she could go right ahead and move, but when he returned from Hogwarts, he was going back to live with his Aunt Lyra and Uncle Sjaanje. Just before Christmas break, Soren was gang-raped by Karson Danisk's Gang as a show of dominance against the only student thusfar who had defied Danisk's wishes, and to add insult to injury, Danisk forced Soren's cousin, Nokmour, to participate. The day after, Nokmour told Soren's mother, who came to Hogwarts along with Nokmour's father to try and set them straight. After a long argument, the two were taken home early to attempt to fix everything that had suddenly gone wrong. Despite this, on the first of January, 2007, Soren told Nokmour to hang himself, something he took quite seriously. Nokmour ended up losing his head to vines that tightened themselves magically around his neck while Soren tried desperately to save him. Appearances *The Boy No One Knew **Year 1: Chapter 2 - Stecks Almighty **Year 1: Chapter 3 - The Fontayne Scenario **Year 1: Chapter 4 - Rejected **Year 1: Chapter 5 - Arcanum Ambula **Christmas Break: Chapter 7 - Vampires and Houseguests **Back to School: Chapter 10 - Emotional Support Group **Back to School: Chapter 12 - The Little Phalin **Year 2: Chapter 5 - Suspend Disbelief **Year 2: Chapter 7 - MFLCBS **Year 2: Chapter 8 - Morning Coffee; The Necklace **Year 2: Chapter 9 - Our Sons and Daughters **Christmas Break: Chapter 1 - The Other Malfoy **New Years: Chapter 1 - The Severing References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hufflepuff Category:Pureblood Category:Human Category:Diggory Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:May Birthdays Category:1993 Births Category:Quidditch Category:Fontayne Family Category:Wesia Family Category:Osdenage Family